


Just give in; don't give up baby, Open up your heart and your mind to me

by andieisawesome2



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Inspired by Lady Gaga, Safer Sex, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans!Nia, also nia is a trans woman in this au bc i said so, bc i dont see enough of safe sex in fanfic lmfao, first time writing 3rd person woo, kinda a song fic, this is a little bit of a mess, try and pry it from my cold dead and very trans hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15105734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andieisawesome2/pseuds/andieisawesome2
Summary: Nia is the Raw women's champ and is ontop of the world because of it but there's an internal storm brewing just under the surface of her fun and cool demeanor.





	Just give in; don't give up baby, Open up your heart and your mind to me

**Author's Note:**

> "I touch myself can't get enough  
> And in the silence of the night  
> Through all the tears and all the lies  
> I touch myself and it's alright  
> Just give in don't give up baby  
> Open up your heart and your mind to me  
> Just know when that glass is empty  
> That the world is gonna bend"  
>  \- So Happy I Could Die by Lady Gaga

Nia and Ember had met before Nia was called up to the main roster and in their short time together they became close. Sure, not as public and homoerotic as Alexa and Nia’s friendship was, but close nonetheless. The two women still kept in contact and visited one another when possible even though it wasn’t often. This time around they’re both on the main roster and finally in the same city for the a week due to a debilitating snowstorm rocking the northeast city.

 

    The imposing samoan lounges on her bed in the room she was sharing with Alexa, the smaller woman off somewhere with Sasha and Bayley. Something deep inside her knew that Alexa wouldn’t be coming back until the late hours of the night when the poor girl was too drunk to function like she’d done before. Nia sends a quick text to the 5 feet of fury, telling her to be safe and have fun. The older woman huffs as she sinks into the warm blanket covering her bed, her sore muscles relaxing.

 

    Before she gets too comfortable, she sits up reluctantly and hops off the bed to open her suitcase in search for her trusty pair of black sweatpants. After a minute or two of looking, she finds them and strips out of her jeans to put them on. The wrestler breathes a sigh of relief as she finally gets to untuck after being so for nearly 14 hours straight. To her, tucking is the most annoying thing to do and she avoids doing it as much as possible but in her line of work it’s a necessary evil. Nia changes out of her good shirt and bra in exchange for her well worn Evanescence shirt and sports bra before she drops onto her bed again.

 

    Staring up at the beige ceiling, Nia lets her mind drift everywhere from Ember’s debut on the main roster, finally winning the Raw Women’s title, and all the way to reflecting back on her career in the company. She hasn’t been in the WWE very long by barely coming up on her 3rd year back in August but to her it feels like eons ago that she was just another plus size model with an asshole boyfriend. Nia hasn’t been in a relationship then for obvious reasons but she was okay with being single.

 

Of course she still has vague inklings of crushes on people like Alexa or Naomi but with Ember it was different. Her heart would flutter at the mere thought of the girl and would beat out of her chest when she was near the smaller woman. Nia knew Ember was some level of queer but she wasn’t sure if she liked women such as herself… A knock on the door startles the tall woman slightly, making her sit up from her bed quickly as she hastily tries to tuck so it’s not noticeable.

 

    _“Who is it?”_ She asks, waiting for an answer from the door as she gets up and walks across the room towards it.

   

 _“It’s Ember!”_ The darker woman yells back from the other side of the pale white door.

 

Nia freezes as her hand goes to the door knob. Her and Ember have been friends for two years now but she never found the right time or place to tell her that she’s a transgender woman. Hell, the only friend of hers that actually knows is Alexa but even then it was after taking the girl to pride with her that year. The woman has no idea how things will turn out if she tells Ember now but she figures its better to tell her while they’re together rather than in text.

 

The irresistible force opens the door to find the warrior goddess leaning up against the molding of it. Ember looks up from her phone and smiles, Nia’s heart melting into a puddle in her chest as she looks fondly at her friend. She wonders how such a badass in the ring can be so adorable as Ember walks past her to get into the hotel room.

 

 _“So, what brings you to my domain on this snowy night?”_ The tall samoan woman asks with an air of comedy as she closes the door and makes her way back to her bed, sitting next to the shorter woman.

 

 _“Figured I might as well see if I can spend at least one night with my best friend while we’re snowed in the same hotel! Besides, you looked a little down when I saw you getting out of the car earlier so I wanted to check in on you.”_ Ember states simply with a concerned tone pointed at the end of her statement.

 

The woman tenses, already knowing that once Ember has caught wind of her friend being upset she stops at nothing to find out why. Sure, its not in a way that’s annoying but it sure as hell makes Nia anxious when Ember will ask again.

 

 _“Yeah, with being snowed in and fighting some inner demons I wasn’t exactly okay this afternoon. That’s about it.”_ She ends abruptly, her vague retelling clearly not working on Ember in the slightest. After a period of an intense silent stare down between the two women, the shorter woman speaks.

 

 _“...You and I know there’s more to that than you’re letting on.”_ The smaller woman squints at the force of greatness with both concern and suspicion.    

 

 _“Fine. I might as well tell you what’s been on my mind all day.”_ Nia inhales shakily as she attempts to mentally prepare herself for the words about to spew from her mouth.

 

 _“I’ve waited a while to tell you, let alone even Alexa something like this and I hope you take it as well as she did… I’m a transgender woman and I’m also very queer. I hope this doesn't change anything between us.”_ She tenses after finishing, waiting for the darker skinned woman to even react. Nia’s heart pounds in her chest in shock as Ember closes the space between them on the bed and wraps her arms around the taller woman as best as she can.

 

 _“I’m glad you told me! In fact, this changes our friendship for the better because I have a confession of my own.”_ Ember pulls herself off of Nia for the time being, making the atmosphere just as serious as it was before.

 

 _“I’ve always liked you Nia, and not just in a way where I look up to you. Whenever we have time to talk, I love hearing about whatever stories you have. I just want you to be happy I guess? What I’m trying to say is that I love you, and not in a platonic way.”_ Nia blushes furiously at Ember’s admission, trying to take in what the beautiful woman before her just said.

 

 _“Do you want to cuddle or something? It’s the only thing I think I can handle while processing that you love me.”_ The awestruck woman inquires, already crawling under the blankets and hoping Ember follows after.

 

 _“I heard from Sasha that you cuddle like a big ol bear that’s been touch starved so I expect nothing short of the best cuddles from you!”_ The shorter dorky wrestler giggles as she makes herself comfortable in the bigger woman’s arms.

 

 _“She wasn’t wrong about the touch starved part though…”_ Nia mutters, wrapping her arms around Ember and hoping she didn’t hear her.

 

 _“I’m surprised you don’t have people begging to sleep with you considering how gorgeous you are.”_ Ember states with an air of flirtatiousness in her voice, rolling over to face the force of greatness.

 

 _“It’s just that I haven’t touched anybody in a romantic way in forever with an exception of a little self love every once in a while.”_ The taller woman trails off shyly, glancing between Ember and the subtle bulge in her sweatpants.

 

 _“I can fix that you know. Well, only if you wanted me to of course.”_ The shorter woman whispers, closing the space between her and the beautiful woman.

 

Ember leans in, putting her hands on Nia’s hips as she presses her lips against the bigger woman’s full lips. Nia moans softly as the smaller woman moves a hand up her t-shirt, letting it rest on her chubby stomach before venturing up to the older woman’s chest. The younger woman pulls away from Nia’s face, giving her a kiss on the cheek before kissing and sucking on the somoan’s neck. The war goddess pulls away from Nia’s neck briefly.

 

 _“I bet whenever you would sleep with somebody, they’d expect you to top huh?”_ Ember asks, pulling the blankets off the both of them before moving further down the taller woman’s body.

 

The shorter woman lifts Nia’s shirt from her torso, placing light kisses from her midriff to her now semi erect member. The older woman squeaks softly as the younger girl kisses the outline, making her harder out of sheer anticipation of what’s to come.

 

 _“Is it alright if I suck you off or anything like that? I just want to make sure it doesn’t make you uncomfortable.”_ Ember asks cautiously, her fingers grazing the tip of Nia’s dick.

 

 _“I-I don’t mind, but it does take me a bit to actually get off because of how long I’ve been on estrogen for.”_ Nia states shakily as Ember continues to plant kisses along the length of her bulge and tease it with her fingertips.

 

 _“In that case I need you to take off these sweatpants for me. Sure, this thick bulge of yours is nice but I’d love to see your dick in person.”_ Ember purrs softly as she helps Nia take off her black sweatpants, Nia’s member quickly flopping into view.

 

 _“It’s a lot bigger than what I was expecting that’s for one.”_ The shorter woman states, impressed and shocked at the sight before her eyes.

 

Nia opens her mouth to say something but is interrupted by Ember’s hand wrapping around the girthy base of her 7 inch girl cock, giving it a few tentative strokes before bringing her eyes to meet Nia’s.

 

 _“Are you okay with me giving you a blowjob? I just wanted to make sure before I started…”_ The darker woman asks, stroking Nia a little faster than just moments ago.

 

The raw women’s champion moans softly, nodding and whimpering out a ‘yes’ as Ember pulls back her foreskin and teases the head with her thumb. Even if she had anything to say to Ember, it’s all been wiped from her mind as she feels the younger woman give her shaft a long and slow lick before she takes the tip into her mouth. Nia’s breath is all but ripped from her chest as the shorter girl continues to take more of the champ, making her moan and whimper loudly.

 

Nia places her hands in Ember’s currently fire red and black hair, thrusting her hips faster than the slow and precise pace that was set before. Ember manages to keep up with Nia’s pace with an exception of coming up to breathe when the older woman thrusts a _little_ too hard for her to handle. The taller woman’s thrusts quickly begin to be more chaotic, profanities starting to tumble from her lips as she becomes undone.

 

 _“F-fuck, Ember I think I’m going to come!”_ The champ manages to sputter hurriedly, feeling her orgasm building deep within her.

 

Ember glances up, noticing the rosy blush across Nia’s beautiful face as she manages to pull the older woman’s cock from her lips. The older woman groans in annoyance that her dick has been released from between the younger woman’s lips.

 

 _“What’d you do that for? I was close…”_ Nia mutters, only to be cut off by Ember sitting back on the bed and taking off her pajama bottoms. She fishes a condom out of her pants before throwing them to the floor, ripping it open and managing to roll it onto the older woman’s member.

 

 _“Just be patient, you’ll see.”_ Ember whispers into Nia’s ear as she straddles the women’s champ.

 

The war goddess takes hold of Nia’s member, lining it up with her entrance before slowly sliding down the taller woman’s shaft. Ember moans softly, gasping as the much bigger woman fills her perfectly. Nia shudders and groans as she feels how wet and needy Ember is for her, digging her nails into the other woman’s hips. The shorter woman kisses Nia on the nose, taking in the sight of the women’s champ blushing furiously as she breathes heavily trying to compose herself.

 

 _“You’re so beautiful Nia and your soul is just as beautiful.”_ The shenom says softly, giving Nia a long and passionate kiss on the lips as she begins to ride her.

 

 _“F-fuck, you’re gorgeous too Ember. You feel more amazing than I ever dreamed before.”_ Nia moans loudly through gritted teeth, sighing softly as the younger woman bounces in her lap.

 

The two women find a slow and steady rhythm, the fairly silent room interrupted with their combined moans and various declarations of love. This is the first time Nia’s ever even been with a woman, let alone one of her closest friends turned lover and she never imagined it would be as beautiful as it really is. The older woman holds onto Ember’s hips with a deathgrip, whining and whimpering incomplete statements of love and beauty about the darker woman. Ember on the other hand runs her fingers through Nia’s hair, pulling her close everytime she hits a certain spot. The both of them become close, their respective orgasms building inside of each other.

 

 _“E-ember, I think I’m going to-”_ Nia is cut off by the crash of her own pleasure, pumping her hips into the smaller woman as she comes hard enough to make Ember come as well.

 

The shorter woman moans softly between cries of passion, digging her nails into Nia’s strong shoulders as she feels the taller woman twitch and throb inside of her. As she’s coming down she manages to pull herself off of Nia, tackling the woman as she slides off the condom and tie it off to toss in the trash.

 

 _“I hope you had as good of a time as I did.”_ Ember says sweetly, kissing Nia all over the face as she cuddles her newfound girlfriend.

 

 _“More than just a good time. I’m glad that I could confide in you and even learned something about you too!”_ Nia exclaims, holding Ember close to her as they both get under the comforter.

 

 _“The real question is; do we tell Finn about us first or Sonya?”_ The fiery haired woman asks jokingly, holding on to the much bigger woman.

 

 _“We’ll decide on that in the morning Ember.”_ The women’s champ chuckles, rolling over to turn off the lights so they can sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever actually written so don't be afraid to be critical! The headcanon of Nia being a transwoman came about kinda bc my friends and I were joking "all your faves are trans" and I thought it would make a good AU! I


End file.
